far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Beleite
Julia "Jenny" Beleite is a younger pirate who is making a small name for herself. She used to be a captain of her own crew, and is now a part of the Red Knave, rising to the rank of first mate within the span of three years. While she is a Centralian, her years terrorizing the seas along the hot, dry coasts of Southern Keleva had tanned her skin. She is more suited to being in hotter climates. Appearance Jenny has very tanned skin and shoulder-length reddish brown, curly hair. She wears two small green bows and has a red headband wrapping around her forehead. All of this is accommodated with her old captain's tricorn with the traditional skull and crossbones. She wears a brown corset with frilly, open-cut sleeves that hang off of her arms a bit. She accentuates it with a white fabric wrapped around her red skirt, tied with a black leather belt with a sheathed dagger. She dons a pair of simple brown open-toed boots, which all make her outfit look more simple in the event she needs to blend in (by taking her hat off). Sometimes when travelling to other areas with her crew, she'll wear a long, dark coat with yellow trimmings similar to what pirate captains would normally wear. Underneath it, she puts on a loose-fitting while shirt, a pair of black shorts, and knee-length boots for travel. Inventory On hand, Jenny prefers to keep a long, slim scimitar on her person. She also has a few daggers that are small and able to be thrown for distractions - the reason being that out at sea, Jenny made it a small past-time to play with darts or spinning throwing daggers at the wall. Of course, as far as weapons go, Jenny's travels lightly without many objects, other than a compass and a few maps on hand. Biography Early Life Jenny was born into a wealthier family of merchants in the kingdom of Centralia, but she was never accustomed to her life as an upper class noble, and her family took note of her behavior. She was always scolded and outcast as a family disappointment, though it never concerned her too much. Spending her time learning about the trade of mercantile relations, she read about other places in the world of Azura. The books that intrigued her the most were about navigation and sea exploration, as she had wondered what the sea was like due to mostly being stuck in a landlocked kingdom. The main continents didn't interest her as much, but the stories she heard of smaller islands - the thought of those uncharted islands in the world waiting to be discovered ignited - piqued interest within her. As someone who hated the metaphorical “imprisonment” of her usual life, she had entertained the thought of such freedom and vile mannerisms, with nobody to control her and no society to bind any rules or ideals to her. Nearing the marrying age of 23, she was planned to be married off to someone with the name of Warten Rochdale II. His appearance and even the name disgusted her, so she concocted a plan to escape her distasteful life once and for all. Siphoning funds from her would-be family, she convinced her family that she was going to purchase an argosy ship to boost her family's relevance and even provide a good amount of money for the Rochdales by setting up a trade deal. Of course, once she procured the money, she spent time travelling from the capital to Allenstein for a short amount of time. From there, she made her way to the Western capital, and went to the Portmaster’s establishment. Julia asked about available ships and vessels to purchase, and was given a catalog by shipbuilders who had some ready for use. Eyeing some of them, as well as thinking of the prices, she purchased a brigantine ship, which she named "Dauntless." After a longer wait, she had procured a license to own it and began to procure provisions for it. While it wasn't a big ship, it saved her enough money that she used to purchase canons, cannonballs, gunpowder, food, and hire a small crew of more rowdy individuals. Through this act of defilement, she had immediately left with the books she had taken with her, her crewmates, and the clothes on her back. After setting out to sea, they managed to be contracted to guide a small caravan of ships to the Kelevas, making the journey more easily through the Eganian Sea. It was only after the large group of ships made their way back to the Western Kingdom that Dauntless threw off its sail and replaced it with a black jolly roger. After officially establishing themselves as pirates, “Captain” Beleite began her short reign on the seas surrounding the Kelevan region. A Pirate's Life Mostly working in the waters around Southern Keleva, they spent their time pillaging what few mercantile vessels travelled across the seas of the continent, and sunk a few smaller ships in their time. Julia’s strategy was to be feared, but she didn’t aim high; as a matter of fact, it was always within her best interest to lay low, since she didn’t want to be identified and sent back to Centralia, nor did she want to become a big enough threat to be captured by navy men at any given time. Within two years, she sunk a good few ships, sometimes forming small pacts with other rogues in the area to sink merchant ships and steal their cargo. Their main source of income, however, soon became aiding in the slave trade by capturing some orcs and a few drow in between. After hearing the news of a rogue Western ship sinking the “king ship” of the area, Captain Beleite's interest was piqued for a moment, that such a daring pirate crew could exist. Unfortunately, one day she had the misfortune of running into the Red Knave, herself. With a rather short skirmish on the seas, her boat incurred a good amount of damage and losses of her crew. She couldn’t escape, either, as the Knave was too quick, which eventually resulted in Dauntless being boarded. What was left of her crew surrendered, and so did she, as there was an "honor among thieves." While Captain Kenneth Rowley’s men worked to steal what goods she had on her at the time, she was given an ultimatum: to be set afloat with her rudder broken on the seas, or to join the crew of the Red Knave. Not wanting to be marooned, Jenny obviously picked the latter. The Red Knave At first, she was bitter that she had been captured again, and feared that she’d be set to work as a slave and lose the freedom she worked so hard to amass. As luck would have it, though, she was given a small position of power within the crew due to her prowess on the seas. Seeing that she had a great opportunity to become a part of the superpower she had heard of not too long ago, she set her sights to eventually gain a high status within the crew. Through years of toil and pain, she somehow managed to make a name for herself among the crew of the Red Knave. Not three years after she had been coerced into joining, she had arose to the status of First Mate. Now feeling more free than ever, Jenny continues within the endeavors of the Red Knave as they are privateers of the West, patrolling the Eganian Sea and occasionally sinking ships within the area. Whether it be treasure or a cutthroat adventure, Jenny sets out to do whatever interests her at the time, without adhering to the word of anyone except her captain. Personality She's definitely more tomboyish and rowdy than any lady noble, and she's disruptive at times, though she's still got her knowledge of manners and knows to collect herself whenever she's not out at sea. Jenny also has a bit of a carefree attitude, sometimes a bit more careless than carefree. Jenny is very able-bodied in swordplay, preferring to use cutlasses or curved swords. However, she doesn't have any form of armor, nor is she able to stand against brute weapons like battleaxes or maces. She also lacks mancy and has no ranged weapon other than a few throwing daggers for distractions. In terms of fighting ability, this hinders her a lot, as she is more used to naval combat, sailing, and aiming cannons. Furthermore, Jenny also doesn't know how to swim, since it wasn't something she practiced much in large bodies of water, nor was it really a past-time due to her coming from the landlocked Central Kingdom. As for her character, Julia is a bit too impatient and short-tempered, often hindering her timing and decision-making whenever she's in a more desperate situation.